kingofqueensfandomcom-20200223-history
Strike One
Strike One is the fifth episode of Season 3 of The King of Queens, also the 55th overall series episode. Directed by Rob Schiller, the episode, which was written by David Litt, was first aired on October 30, 2000 on CBS-TV. It is the first part of a three part story. Synopsis Doug's car breaks down, so he goes out and buys a new truck, just as his union goes on strike against IPS. Storyline While Doug's company is in strict negotiations, he decides to buy a brand new SUV. When Carrie finds out, she demands him to take it back. At this time, IPS has gone on strike. Now Doug is out of work. Did You Know? Trivia *Jerry Stiller is credited, but doesn't appear in this episode. *During The IPS strike, Doug & Deacon are "walking the picket line"; bar-b-queuing; playing frisbee; etc. on The SONY Culver City, California studios "back parking lot", and not anywhere close to the IPS station they always show in the series (which actually is in Brooklyn, NY). *The "Quickie Burger" drive thru mascot is actually a Bob's Big Boy mascot, that they don't show the signature wave of hair, by always keeping the camera down in the shot. *The voice of the fast food drive-thru employee is voiced by Fred Stoller, who played the character of Gerard in seven episodes on "Everybody Loves Raymond" from 1998 to 2003. ;Spoilers The trivia item below may give away important plot points. At the of the episode, when Doug goes back to the "Quickie Burger" drive-thru, the mouth area of the mascot (where the speaker is) looks damaged, which he's apologizing for. This is, apparently, after Doug hit it multiple times with his bat. However, it doesn't looked damaged right after he finishes hitting it in the beginning of the episode. Goofs ;Continuity #When Carrie goes upstairs to take a shower, she yells Doug's name even before she makes it into the bathroom and sees that the tile is missing from the shower. She can be heard yelling, "Doug!" at the same time she can still be seen near the top of the stairs. #When Doug is checking out the new car at the dealership, the salesman calls him by name even though he never formally introduces himself. #When Carrie discovers the torn-up bath and yells Doug's name, he gets from the living room to the bathroom much too quickly. #There is no cooling-off period for automobiles. They are exempted from the law. There is no legal standing for returning a brand new car. #Doug buys a new car he can't afford and the dealer refuses to take it back. However, the Federal Trade Commission has a "cooling off" period that permits consumers to cancel a contract and get a full refund within three days. The State of New York (where the show is set) requires the seller to give a "Notice of Cancellation" form that starts the three-day clock. Doug should have been able to return the car with no hassles. #Doug orders at a Bob's Big Boy drive-thru. There were no Bob's Big Boy's anywhere near Queens, NY, where the show takes place. Soundtracks ;Soundtrack Credits *''Baby All My Life I Will Be Driving Home to You'' (theme song) Written by Josh Goldsmith, Cathy Yuspa, Jonathan Wolff, and Scott Clausen, performed by Billy Vera and The Beaters Cast (In cerdits order) Starring *Kevin James as Doug Heffernan *Leah Remini as Carrie Heffernan *Jerry Stiller as Arthur Spooner (credited only) *Patton Oswalt as Spence Olchin *Victor Williams as Deacon Palmer Guest starring *James M. Connor as Marty (as James Micheal Connor) *Ken Neufeld as Barbershop Quartet Member (uncredited) *Fred Stoller as Voice of employee More external links * Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes